


Half-Dead

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bubba lives, Crossover, Johnny lives, M/M, Mad Max - Freeform, Mad Max 2, Toecutter lives, the road warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Toecutter, Bubba and Johnny in the Wasteland.





	

They were half-dead. They were all sick or injured, or both. The sand in their wounds felt like salt.

They had walked for days hoping to find civilization but they eventually gave up.

They all fell ill one by one. The scorching hot days made them sick and they almost froze to death at night. They were pathetic and they knew it. They learned how to tolerate and even care for each other. They slept huddled together and the ones who were not throwing up took care of the one who was. That is, if they were not all puking at the same time.

There were moments when they dreamt that someone, anyone, would find them and take them away from this awful place. If they ever thought that they could survive in the wasteland, they were wrong.

The first days were not so bad. They raided small camps to steal water and gazoline for their motorbikes. When there was no food to steal, they hunted rabbits, lizards and snakes. They were doing fine.

But the bikes broke down and the camps grew scarce. Dehydration and starvation drained all their energy and threatened to kill them anytime. 

The struggle changed them. Not only physically, although they had lost a lot of weight, but also mentally. Toecutter's hair was much longer and his blond strand was gone. Bubba's dark roots were showing. Johnny's hair was messy and one could tell that either Toecutter or Bubba cut it. They were as nervous as wild animals and probably as feral. 

Their only hope of being found and saved was dying day after day. It definitely died on the morning when Johnny had a seizure. His friends had no idea what to do. They were taken by surprise and panicked. They thought that Johnny would bite his tongue and choke on it to death. Hopefully it lasted less than a minute and Johnny was conscious when it stopped. Bubba took his head on his lap and cupped his face in his hands while telling him what happened as Toecutter held his hands. Johnny was in shock and crying. 

"I'm gonna die... Am I not ?"  
"No," Toecutter whispered with a small smile, "you're not gonna die."  
"We won't let you." added Bubba.

They had grown so close in such little time because they only had each other in the world. They shared everything, including kisses. They were too tired, sick and hurt to have sex but they would if they could. 

Johnny was still recovering when they heard the sound of an engine in the distance. They had no idea whether the vehicle was friend or foe, so they did not show themselves. But it stopped anyway and they heard footsteps in the sand getting closer. The three men huddled together like pups. 

A man clad in black appeared in front of them and Johnny failed to hold back a gasp. He crawled behind Toecutter and Bubba, hoping that the man would not notice him.

"Max."

Max would not have recognized them if Toecutter had not spoken. But now that he had heard his voice, there was no way that he was mistaken. And hearing his name in Toecutter's mouth was enough for Max to go berserk. He pounced on him like a tiger and closed his strong hands around his throat in a deadly grasp. Bubba used all his strength to pull Max off Toecutter and sent the three of them toppling in the sand like dislocated dolls. Max pointed his shotgun towards them and shot. The bullet missed Toecutter's head and Bubba's chest by an inch as they were both lying next to each other. Behind them, Johnny went into another seizure.

Toecutter and Bubba rushed by his side but they were helpless. Max watched them. He could have shot them in the back, but something stopped him.

The three men looked miserable. Thin, pale, with dry lips, dark circles under their eyes and hollow cheeks. The more he looked at them, the more pathetic they looked. 

As soon as the kid's convulsions came to an end, Toecutter turned towards Max and rasped :

"Look at us. We're not gonna hurt you any further."

Max was taken aback by the fact that he seemed to be afraid of him. He did not know how to feel about that.

"You can't hurt me worse than you already have."

Johnny was the one who feared Max the most. He had witnessed the extent of Max's cruelty. He was just a kid back then, and he was still young now. He truly thought that he would die, and maybe he did. 

Now that Max had calmed down a little, he realized how absurd the situation was. Toecutter, Bubba and Johnny were supposed to be dead. Who were those people in front of him. Ghosts ? But how could he strangle a ghost ? 

"Who are you ?"  
"Exactly who you think we are, Max."

Max was about to explode. Those people, who had hurt him so much, were alive. Obviously not for long. Did they deserve what was happening to them ? Max thought so. 

"I could kill you."  
"Do us a favor and do it now."

"No," Max thought. "No, I won't do you a favor." He would rather watch them die one by one like flies trapped in honey. But he had a bad feeling about doing this. It just felt wrong, even for him. He had no idea what to do. He could not kill them, nor watch them die, nor save them. He could only leave knowing that they would die eventually. No option seemed to be the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you decide what Max's decision should be.


End file.
